Just Looking Out For You
by katierosefun
Summary: Anakin Skywalker doesn't trust Lux Bonteri. Especially not around Ahsoka. [Anakin and Ahsoka brother/sister banter. Protective!Skyguy]


**Yaay, another one of my (in)famous one-shots! XD **

**I'm so glad that summer is nearing-and New York State has to take these stupid exams...(we had to read about stupid ICEBERGS today for a test...and write an essay on it...and read about stupid APES and write a couple of short response stuff on it...seriously...-.-) But there's a couple of good things that come out of the testing! **

**No homework, for one...! And no homework means more time to write stories! YAAAY! **

**This was an idea from Annabeth chase101 (thank you for the support!) and she's totally cool. :) Check her own stories out if you have the time. I know I am! ;) **

**As always, review, give feedback...constructive criticism is allowed, but don't flame me, please! XD**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker watched with narrowed eyes as Ahsoka tossed her head back with a laugh for the _hundredth time in a row._

It was odd and annoying—of course, it was normal for Ahsoka to laugh at something, but today, Anakin just couldn't _stand_ it.

Why?

Lux Bonteri.

"You're kidding!" Ahsoka giggled through her hand. "That actually happened?"

The young senator smiled. "Of course! How do you think I got this?" Lux pushed up his bangs to reveal a small scar on his forehead. "Remind me to never annoy the tutor again."

Ahsoka laughed—_again!_—and nudged Lux on the shoulder. "Oh, I don't know…maybe I won't remind you just to get you punished on _purpose._" She grinned.

Lux rolled his eyes, which earned yet _another_ smile from the young Padawan.

Anakin gritted his teeth—he didn't really like Lux Bonteri. Once hearing what had happened on Carlac, he couldn't quite trust the young boy. _Especially_ not with Ahsoka.

"Snips!" Anakin said through gritted teeth. "Why don't we go back to the Temple? We have some training to do."

Ahsoka waved Anakin off—how _dare_ she?!—and replied, "Not now, Master. It can wait."

Anakin stared, temporarily surprised as Ahsoka and Lux continued to walk further away from him. He glared at their backs and hurried towards them. He quickly grabbed Ahsoka's elbow and received an annoyed cry from the girl.

"I _insist_," he muttered as cheerfully as he could.

"What's your _problem?_" Ahsoka grumbled, violently pulling her elbow away from Anakin. "Just a couple more minutes!"

"Ahsoka, if your master really wants you to train with him, maybe you should. We can always talk later, if you'd like." Lux said gently with a quick nod at Anakin.

Anakin narrowed his eyes at the boy.

What was Lux playing at? Does he think befriending Anakin would earn him a few points with Ahsoka?

_Wrong_.

"No, Lux, it's fine—" Ahsoka started and Anakin dragged her away from the senator.

"We're busy, Snips." He said insistently and dragging a complaining Padawan behind him, walked out.

xXx

"What was _that_ for?" Ahsoka grumbled once the pair reached the Temple. "I can't even talk to my own friends now?"

Anakin crossed his arms with a harrumph. "I just didn't want to waste any time, that's all." He replied.

The Togruta raised an eye-marking. "Really?" She gestured around the halls. "Because now that we're here, you're not exactly as hurried anymore."

Anakin shrugged in reply.

Ahsoka crossed her arms, mirroring his form. "You're not telling me something." She said, glaring at her master.

"I don't think you should talk to Lux." Anakin blurted out.

Ahsoka groaned and rubbed her forehead. "So _this_ is what it's about?" She complained. "Master, we're just _friends!_ Nothing more, nothing less!"

"He was _flirting _with you." Anakin pointed out. "And you flirted _back_."

Ahsoka wrinkled her nose. "Since when did laughing and telling funny stories qualify as _flirting?_" She asked and shook her head. "Honestly, Master, you can be _so stupid_, you know that?"

"It's _true_, though!" Anakin grumbled. "You don't laugh _that_ much when _I _tell you something, but when _Lux_ says something, it's just the most _interesting thing in the galaxy_."

Ahsoka's lekku stripes darkened and she put her hands on her hips. "That's not true," she protested. "It's not against the law to laugh at someone's story, right? And Lux's story was actually rather _funny._"

Anakin held out his hands. "What about my stories? You never laugh as much about _mine_." He shot back.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "That's because almost _all_ of your stories end the same way—with you either being caught by Master Kenobi or doing something stupid to give yourself away." She replied in a bored tone.

"Hey, that's not true." Anakin said, wounded.

"This is pointless, Master." Ahsoka continued, evidently not taking much notice of Anakin's last remark. "Now _if_ you don't mind, I'd like to return to Lux and apologize to him for what an utter _bantha _my master can be." She spun on her heel and stormed out of the Temple.

Anakin crossed his arms and glared at her back.

"Just trying to look out for you, Snips," he mumbled and heaving a great sigh, he turned around and walked in the opposite direction.


End file.
